Cuando zarpa el amor
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Después de la guerra aún quedan muchos asuntos por resolver, y no todos ellos terminan como desearíamos. No hagáis caso del título, en serio, es algo personal


Bueno, antes de que os atragantéis leyendo esto, decir que no ha sido idea mía. No, queridos amigos y personas que no conozco, esto ha sido idea de una pérfida chica del Gremio de Harry Potter a la que se le ocurrió un divertido juego llamado: "Te jodes como Herodes" que, básicamente, consiste en putear al que te toque mediante el reto más retorcido que encuentres. Bueno, aquí está el mío.

**Reto: Snape/Luna en más de 500 palabras en el que Snape menciones por lo menos cinco canciones de Camela **(cruel, cruel)

**Título: Cuando zarpa el amor **(porque al parecer a mucha gente le hizo gracia que no incluyera éste título en el fic)

**Autora: yo**

**Advertencias: ninguna que yo sepa**

**Disclaimer: creedme, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, ni siquiera lo he escrito, lo juro, lo juro, lo juro. /La policía se la lleva/**

**Más cosas: Las canciones están en negrita.**

Y... sin más dilación...

**CUANDO ZARPA EL AMOR**

Hace frío. Es un frío que hiela, que cala, que impide moverse. Y con él llega la calma.

Hace un momento, los sonidos inundaban el lugar. Gritos, explosiones, hasta gemidos. Ahora, simplemente hay silencio, y calma.

Durante un momento nadie se mueve, nadie se atreve a moverse, porque nadie sabe lo que ocurre. En ninguno de los dos bandos.

Todos se miran entre sí, expectantes, sin saber qué hacer. Todo se arregla sin palabras, una especie de tregua silenciosa; y, lentamente, todos se apartan.

Todos marchan a comprobar qué es lo que queda, sin saber quién ha ganado. Aunque, viendo la destrucción, queda claro que no ha ganado nadie. Hasta los mortífagos pueden entender eso.

Luna se levanta tambaleante del suelo. Está rodeada de personas a las que no conoce, que aun así les han ayudado a luchar.

_¿Para qué?_

Le duele la cabeza, la boca le sabe a hierro, y tiene la sensación de que podría dormir mil años seguidos y seguiría estando cansada.

Cuando por fin se decide a caminar, lo hace atravesando un reguero de cadáveres y de personas que lloran a sus seres queridos. Prefiere no mirar quién es quién, porque sabe que no podría soportarlo, así que se limita a buscar la figura que llena su mente desde hace unos meses. No es demasiado difícil, ya que hay pocos mortífagos en el suelo, y sabe que no debería alegrarse por ello, pero no puede evitarlo.

Y de repente lo ve. Entre el humo, entre la multitud, tambaleante. Lo ve caer al suelo.

Sus piernas reaccionan antes que ella, y durante un segundo es como si todo le estuviera ocurriendo a otra persona, como si ella fuera una mera observadora, con un cuenco de palomitas en su regazo y una película de guerra frente a sus ojos.

Severus Snape cae al suelo en un movimiento brusco, como si sus piernas hubieran dejado de funcionar. Se desploma entre en la sangre, el barro y los llantos, y nadie a su alrededor parece notarlo. Y entonces, cierra los ojos, y todo se oscurece para él.

Cuando Luna llega a su lado, ve la magnitud de las heridas. El extraño ángulo del brazo, las quemaduras, la sangre. Mucha sangre. _Demasiada._

Una sensación burbujeante en el estómago. Una quemazón. Después, simplemente, un líquido desagradable que se abre paso por su garganta. Hasta que no tiene más remedio que agacharse y vomitar, agarrándose el estómago con las manos e intentando no caer al suelo.

Respira, entrecortadamente. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a respirar, esta vez una respiración honda, como él le enseñó. A no perder el control, nunca, porque ello puede significar que pierdas algo más importante.

Apoya las manos en el suelo y se incorpora con dificultad, empieza a pensar que alguien ha convertido sus piernas en gelatina y no se lo ha dicho. El Quisquilloso publica noticias como esa todos los días, aunque duda de que alguien tenga la suficiente entereza mental como para gastar una broma en esa situación.

Se acerca al cuerpo que yace en el suelo, como tantas otras personas que hay en el campo de batalla. Aparta un mechón de pelo negro que cae sobre sus párpados con manos temblorosas. Su visión se emborrona levemente, pero le echa la culpa al polvo del ambiente.

Sus dedos recorren las facciones del hombre que está tumbado ante ella. Aún respira, porque nota las cálidas oleadas de oxígeno cuando posa sus dedos en sus labios.

Otra respiración honda.

Se repite que debe actuar con calma. Y lo hace, se queda allí sentada, quizá no sea calma, sino shock, pero no se deja llevar por lo que su interior le grita con todas sus fuerzas, que es salir corriendo y pedir ayuda.

Los labios se mueven bajo sus dedos, casi imperceptiblemente. Una ligera vibración, pero es suficiente como para que baje la mirada hasta ellos.

No entiende lo que dice, demasiado bajo, o quizá es ella la que está demasiado asustada como para oír nada en ese momento.

Respira hondo.

Baja el rostro, su oído queda justo al nivel de los labios.

Cierra los ojos, porque el maldito polvo sigue nublando su mirada y no quiere que la gente piense que está llorando. Aunque, se repite lo que siempre dice, que no importa lo que la gente piense, y a ella nunca le ha importado.

Primero oye su nombre, suave en una voz áspera, como si su nombre fuera algo preciado, como si lo hubiera sacado directamente de un libro de Shakespeare. Todo lo que Shakespeare escribe es algo precioso y único, y su nombre suena así en su boca.

_Nunca debí hacerlo,_ oye murmurar en su oído.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta con voz vacilante y ahogada.

- Nunca... – comienza, como si cada palabra le causara dolor – **Nunca debí enamorarme**.

Luna abre la boca para contestar, pero las palabras se agolpan, se atascan en su garganta, y lo único que escapa es un sonido ahogado que suena más a un sollozo.

- Porque... – continúa – Porque, **¿qué he conseguido?**

_Respira hondo, Luna,_ se repite, _respira hondo._

- Aun... Aun así – habla entrecortadamente, y un hilillo de sangre comienza a caer por la comisura de sus labios – no me arrepiento. Quizá tú deberías.

_Respira hondo._

- Después de todo¿qué queda? – tose – **Llorarás.** No **morirás de amor**, eso sólo pasa en los dramas shakesperianos. Aunque... Aunque sería un forma curiosa de morir – dice con una risa ahogada y apenas inaudible – Sigue siendo irónico que diga eso, porque tengo la sensación de que yo **te quiero a morir.**

Esboza una sonrisa y Luna no tiene más remedio que sonreír a su vez, al tiempo que deja caer las lágrimas que llevaba tiempo conteniendo. _Estúpido polvo._

Intenta borrarlas con una mano, cubrirse el rostro con el pelo, cualquier cosa con tal de que no la vean.

En ese momento, oye una respiración demasiado lenta. Oye como el tiempo expira. Oye como todo lo que esperaba conservar después de la guerra se acaba. Desaparece como si nunca hubiera estado allí, porque en realidad nadie ha sabido que lo estaba, ni siquiera ahora, cuando la gente sólo busca salvar lo que es suyo.

Se separa, baja cuidadosamente los párpados de Severus (que en algún momento durante la conversación se habían levantado) con los dedos, cierra los ojos y abraza sus rodillas.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega. ¿Opiniones?

PD: Si alguien que no está registrado deja review, que por lo menos deje su mail, así podré contestarle.

PPD: Por favor, dejad review, aunque sólo sea por compasión.

PPPD: Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo


End file.
